


Crocodile Confessions

by Guineapigs1



Series: Clueless Lovers Forever [1]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Game Night, Kyoko/Ren Week, Kyoko/Ren Week 2020, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guineapigs1/pseuds/Guineapigs1
Summary: Weekly game nights at Lory's house always end in a punishment for the loser, decided upon by the other participants. Poor Kyoko loses this week's game of Crocodile Dentist.
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Series: Clueless Lovers Forever [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818343
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37
Collections: A Collection of KyokoRen Week Participant Fics





	Crocodile Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Just like last year, I didn't think that I would write new content for the prompts for KyokoRen week, especially since I already wrote a chapter for the KyokoRen Week Round Robin canon fic (please check out both of the round robin fics because they're written by such an amazing group of writers!). But here we are. Without having prepared anything in advance, it looks like I'll have to write a new oneshot everyday this week according to each prompt. Wish me luck!
> 
> To start off KyokoRen Week 2020, here's a short and sweet game night AU for the first prompt, Chance. I hope you enjoy :)

"You better choose the right tooth, Ren, or I'll make you reveal your deepest and darkest secret," Yashiro teased.

They were playing Crocodile Dentist at Lory's weekly game night, a luck-based game similar to Russian Roulette where each player would take turns pressing down a tooth of the crocodile, hoping that its jaws wouldn't snap around their finger when the tooth was pressed down. As per usual, whoever lost the game would be subject to do any one thing that the other players collectively agreed upon.

It was down to the last two teeth. If Ren chose incorrectly, then he feared Yashiro would actually carry through with his threat and force him to reveal his secret crush on the chestnut-haired girl sitting next to him.

Ren's hand hovered above the crocodile's left first molar before he made his decision and pressed down the crocodile's right canine. Although he didn't display it outwardly, Ren was extremely relieved when the tooth went down with a click and the crocodile's jaws remained open.

"Noooo!"

Ren looked to his side to see Kyoko with her head in her hands. Since she was the player after him with only one tooth left to press down, she was automatically going to lose.

"It was a 50/50 chance! Tsuruga-san, how could you?" Kyoko wailed.

"I'm sorry, Mogami-san," Ren apologized. He really did feel bad that he had subjected her to being the loser, but at least his secret was safe.

"Go on, Mogami-kun, it won't bite. Well, actually never mind. It will bite," Lory chuckled.

Kyoko looked at the plastic crocodile with dread before succumbing to her fate and pressing down the last tooth. The crocodile's bright green, plastic jaws immediately snapped around her finger, and although it didn't hurt, Kyoko still flinched.

"As per the rules of game night, the rest of us here will decide on your punishment, Mogami-kun. Please wait in the other room while we decide," Lory ordered. With her head hanging and her shoulders slumped, Kyoko stood up from the couch she was sharing with Ren and went to the other room.

"So any suggestions as to what we should make Kyoko-chan do as her punishment?" Yashiro asked the group.

"She looked pretty bummed out. We shouldn't be too harsh on her," Hikaru offered.

"Mo, are you kidding? Do you remember how brutal she was last week when we played Werewolf? She deceived all of us and pinned us all against each other while acting so innocent! Even after we found out that Tsuruga-san was the other werewolf, she convinced us to lynch each other and won! I never want to play that game with her and Tsuruga-san as the werewolves again! If anything, she deserves to be embarrassed for what she put us through last week," Kanae grumbled.

"What about we just draw something on her face and make her keep it on for the rest of the night?" Chiori suggested.

"Boring," Lory replied.

"We can make something disgusting with what's in the fridge and force her to eat it?" Shinichi said.

"How can we do that in good conscience when she made dinner for all of us tonight?" His brother Yuusei responded.

"How about we get her to kiss the most handsome guy in the room?" Kijima smirked.

"If you think that'll get her to kiss you, you forget that Tsuruga-san is also here tonight," Itsumi said, causing Kijima to frown.

"How about you just make Onee-sama text her crush and confess?"

Everyone in the room turned to the stairs where Maria-chan was rubbing her eyes tiredly, unable to sleep because of the commotion. She walked down the remaining stairs and came over to take the vacant seat next to Ren. Instead, Ren picked her up, setting her down on his lap. He didn't want Kyoko to have to find a new seat far away from his if Maria took hers.

"Actually, I like that idea," Kanae said.

"What? Aren't you supposed to be her best friend? How could you make her do something like that?" Hikaru was horrified.

"Because I'm her best friend, I know what's best for her. She's just scared of confessing and ruining their current relationship, but I'm 99% sure that he feels the same way about her. It isn't even a punishment since it'll only end in them finally getting together."

Ren stilled. So Kyoko had a crush. Of course she did. He should have known that his own feelings for her would only end in heartbreak. While there was someone who she had feelings for, he was still just her senpai. Even if he thought that they had grown closer these past few months, it didn't mean as much to her as it did to him.

"Ren-sama, are you okay?" Maria asked, having felt him stiffen.

"I'm fine, Maria-chan," Ren managed to say in a normal tone.

"If it's like that, then I agree with Maria-chan's suggestion," Itsumi announced.

"Sure, works with me," Kijima said begrudgingly when Itsumi elbowed him.

"I-If it'll make her happy in the end," Hikaru said. The rest of the members of their game group agreed to the punishment, except Ren remained silent. Although he didn't want to agree, disagreeing would only bring about questions for why he didn't want Kyoko to confess and be happy. Now more than ever, he needed to keep his feelings hidden.

"Ren, do you agree to Mogami-kun's punishment?" Lory asked. Ren only nodded in response, not trusting his voice to not waver if he responded verbally. Kanae stood up and went to fetch Kyoko from the other room, who looked around at the group timidly when she returned.

"The committee has decided that your punishment for losing is to text your crush and confess to them," Lory announced.

Kyoko's face drained of its color, and she looked to Kanae as if to ask that this wasn't some horrible prank they were playing on her. When Kanae didn't react, Kyoko's lip quivered, and she looked at her friend with betrayal. For some reason, Kyoko's eyes flicked towards Ren, and his breath caught in his throat at the fear in her eyes. He shouldn't have agreed to the punishment, if not for his own feelings, then for hers.

"Moko-san, how could you?" Kyoko's eyes seemed to brim with tears.

"That won't work on me this time. Not after our last game of Werewolf."

"But Moko-san, I only told you who I liked since I thought you would keep it a secret!"

"Mo, it's not like you have to tell any of us who your crush is! You just have to text them! Your secret will still be safe to everyone except the person you like."

"That's the one person I don't want finding out about this!"

"This is your punishment for losing, Mogami-kun. You know the rules. If you don't follow through, then you're banned from game nights," Lory reminded her.

Although Kyoko looked as if she was about to break down in tears, she took her phone out of her pocket and slowly typed out a text. Her fingers were shaking. After she had finished typing out her message, Kyoko stared at the words on her screen, debating whether keeping her secret was worth being banned from game nights with the rest of her friends. She rarely had enough time to see them outside of game nights as it was. And she wouldn't get to see him anymore if she was banned from coming to game nights. With a yelp, Kyoko hit the send button and darted out of the room before anyone could stop her.

Kanae went to chase after her, and Ren would have as well if he didn't feel the buzz of his phone in his pocket. His breath hitched as he shifted Maria in his lap to take out his phone, his eyes widening at the text he had just received.

[As your trusted kohai, I'm sorry for secretly harboring unbecoming romantic feelings for you, Tsuruga-san.]


End file.
